Déjà vu
by Ree-Dur-Old
Summary: There was something off about Jaune, he was happy one day, but sad the next, he was determined one day, then unmotivated to do anything the next. He also had a weird habit of knowing things, and acted as if nothing really mattered. Could his odd behavior have anything to do with weird thoughts Ruby and her friends keep having?
1. End.

Ruby wasn't the first person to notice it, or at least, she didn't think she was, but when she brought it up again, no one understood what she was talking about.

So, to everyone else, Ruby was the first person to mention how weird Jaune was.

But the couldn't be true, Ruby only thought Jaune was socially awkward, like her, well not like her, she had problems with new people, but Jaune just didn't have a filter.

Ruby would never call someone weird, her experiences with people who didn't understand her calling her weird always comes to her mind, and she wouldn't want to be on the other side of that.

It was why Ruby became friends with Penn...

Who was she thinking of?

Didn't matter, this was about someone calling Jaune weird.

If it wasn't her, but no one else remembered, maybe she was just imagining things, or she just overheard some stranger.

No, that couldn't be it, she could've swore it was one of her friends.

Yeah, Team RWBY was sitting in the library, Ruby was writing down her answers for her homework, it was oddly easy.

Weiss was studying for topics that haven't been brought up yet.

Blake had just finished her history report, and started reading one of her books.

Yang was ignoring her own work and playing a mobile game on her Scroll instead.

Team JNPR sat at a table next to them, Pyrrha was diligently doing her assigned work, Ren was reviewing his and Nora's papers for mistakes, Nora was basically jumping in her seat next to Ren as he finished his review.

Jaune was taking a nap.

"Congratulations Nora." Ren started, as he looked up from their work to meet Nora's eyes. "There were no errors, you got everything correct." He finished in a proud tone.

"Yes!" Nora shouted as she exploded in her seat, her arms going up in the air as she jumped up, her chair getting throw away from her.

_Then Jaune slammed her discarded chair over her head, her body going slack and the chair violently shattered into splinters._

"Yes!" Nora shouted as she exploded in her seat, her arms going up in the air as she jumped up, her chair getting throw away from her.

No one saw anything odd with her sudden shout, or the fact that she got a perfect score, the work has been easy for all of them.

Yang and Blake were bored so they distracted themselves with things they enjoyed, Weiss wanted something more engaging, and Ruby felt like she caught up to her peers.

Ruby didn't know how JNPR were handling the work, aside from how easy it was for them.

Wait, she knew how Jaune was handling it, he told her he already knew it, and just used class to take naps.

But, when did he tell her?

_Oh yeah, they were in a storage closet, Jaune's arms wrapped around her body, her arms around his neck, their lips were interlocked._

_Ruby giggled as she broke off the kiss, and couldn't help but tease her boyfriend, "Shouldn't we be studying, Jaune? We have finals coming up."_

_Well, Ruby knew Jaune was going to ace the test, he told her he already knew all the answers, and just used class to take na-_

But, when did he tell her?

Oh yeah, they were playing games in her dorm, when Weiss started saying the were wasting time studying.

"I'm serious you two." Weiss said. She was in her usual arms crossed pose she used when she knew she was right. "Just because we're on summer break, doesn't mean you can just goof off."

Jaune paused the game and turned to Weiss.

_"Chill princess, I'll leave, but you don't have to make up lies, you could just say you want to go on a date with your girlfriend." Jaune said as he got up and walked past a blushing, but silent, Weiss._

Jaune paused the game and turned to Pyrrha.

"C'mon Pyrrha, you know how easy the classes are, I only use class time to nap, and I still have straight A's." Jaune said.

Then he turned to Ruby-

_And with a teasing smile said: "And I think Ruby spends enough time in the library with Blake, although, maybe they don't get much work down because they're too busy-_

No.

Wait.

Get back on track.

Someone called Jaune Weird.

Oh! It was-

_Oscar Pines._

Oh! It was-

_Sun Wukong._

Oh! It was Yang!

Yeah, Ruby just introduced Jaune to her sister, and Yang-

_Got-_

_-Punched_.

_-Kissed._

_-Stabbed._

_-Hugged._

Yeah, Ruby just introduced Jaune to her sister, and Yang said she recognized him from-

_A-_

_-Club_.

_-Fight._

No.

Wait.

Stop.

Why did she introduced Jaune to Yang?

_They grew up together, didn't they?_

Why did she introduced Jaune to Yang?

_He was Yang's Boyfriend wasn't he?_

_Who was_ Yang?

Ruby didn't know someone named Yang, or did she?

Yang was her-

_-Sister._

_-Enemy._

_-Wife._

_-Aunt? **No, that was Raven? Who was Raven? She was Ruby's-**_

**_-Mother._**

**_-Friend._**

**_-Murderer._**

**_-Lover._**

**_-Food! Prey!_**

**_Raven_** _was_ the lady Mother Salem sent her after, Jaune said she was a bad lady who wanted to kill them.

No...

...please stop...

T-this isn't right!

Why is this happening?!

**_"You never listen! No one ever listens! Ruby, I've told you countless times, but it never ends. Whether I die as a child or an old man, whether I'm killed or I kill those fucking Brothers! It never fucking ends! It's f-fucking hard, I can't keep going, I just want it to End."_**

**_End_****_?_**

_End?_

End?

End...

Ruby died**_-_****_ionfrowhimsudledenlyoejwnzraipamlslepsbnewohraebfptickdod'bsrusocinasgipderskrbsugsrbemuregutdecacaptedteddertraaln,oeyedfrzen!?!_**

{Line Break.}

"'End.' What a weird word." Ruby said suddenly, getting the attention from all her friends.

Yang closed her Scroll, as did Blake with her book, Weiss and Pyrrha put down their pens, Ren and Nora stopped talking, Jaune just raised his head from his comic book.

All of them looked at Ruby with a raised eyebrow.

"Déjà vu." Everyone but Jaune said.

While everyone was stunned into silence, and Ruby felt like saying it again, Jaune went back to his book, and said with a decent northern Atlesian accent: "Gesundheit."


	2. Destiny

Beacon was falling.

Grimm, The White Fang, and Atlas' technology was attacking Beacon.

With all this chaos, why did Ruby feel bored?

No, forget about it, her friends were in danger, she had people to save, limbs to save...

No time to dwell on her weird thoughts.

Ruby turned to glance at Weiss, who had pulled out her scroll.

Then it rang.

"It's Jaune." Weiss said with little surprise in her voice. "Where are you." Were the words out of Weiss mouth, it was supposed to be a question, but it felt like a greeting.

On the other side of the call Jaune let out a yawn. "Weiss, nice to see you too, Cinder is about to kill Pyrrha at the top of the tower." He sounded as calm and uninterested as ever.

{Line Break.}

Pyrrha looked to glare at Cinder, the woman who defeated the reigning victor of the Mistral Region Tournaments six years in a row.

The Demon of Destruction, they called Pyrrha, a prodigy of combat who never lost, who never showed mercy.

Many people had asked her how she got so strong, and she would say it just came naturally to her. Apparently that was a bad answer.

People thought she was condescending when she tried to be humble.

When a man she beat ambushed her, she sent him to the hospital in critical condition with her bare hands.

They started calling her Demon of Destruction.

A spectacle to appreciate from afar, but never get too close, every battle she fought, the spectators wanted her to lose.

Every one feared her, no one got go know the real her, until she met Jaune.

Jaune didn't fear her, Jaune knew who she really was, Jaune called her his friend.

Jaune liked being at Beacon.

Pyrrha fought Cinder to defend the place Jaune liked.

That was her reason.

"Do you believe in Destiny?"

So why did those words escape her mouth?

They were stupid words, Jaune said so.

Jaune said he made his own Destiny.

_Jaune said he made everyone's Destiny._

Jaune knew best.

Jaune said he made his own _Destiny._

_Destiny._

_"I make my own **Destiny**, I make everyone's **Destiny**. **Destiny**. Fate. I control it all, every choice I make changes the world, changes I control! I control the world, Pyhrra! Screw **Destiny! I'm your Destiny! I'm your fucking God!" Jaune shouted, and broke into mad laughter.**_**_And swung his sword down at Pyrrha._**

Cinder's eyebrow rose at the silly smile Pyrrha wore as blood fell from her nose and her eyes dilated.

Then Cinder let her arrow loose.

As the arrow pierced Pyrrha's chest, she showed no reaction.

Cinder walked up to Pyrrha and put a hand on her head, as Ruby landed on a ledge nearby.

Cinder flash incinerated Pyrrha with her powers, leaving only her headpiece.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby screamed and braced herself.

But nothing happened.

Then Cinder melted Pyrrha's headpiece and fired it at Ruby, the makeshift projectile went straight through the gut of the shocked Rose.

After coughing out blood, Ruby fell off the side of the tower.


End file.
